


nothing without you

by johnshuaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, alternative universe, im sad so i write sad things, inspired by the woods are going to close, kinda sucky but oh well, markhyuck makes me so happy and angsty tho ugh, this barely has any tags :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnshuaa/pseuds/johnshuaa
Summary: Mark picks up and leaves. Before that, they were happy.





	nothing without you

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha I'm like the duchess of inconsistent writing and uploads great
> 
> short piece that I was supposed to write for this creative writing camp and of course, being me, i turned it into fanfiction great
> 
> title can be either from Without You by NCT or Nothing Without You by Wanna One, your choice

Mark picks up his last sweatshirt and tosses it into his car, the backseat filled with boxes and old stuff that he could call his, and only his. Some items in there were still borderline between “his” and “theirs”, but he takes them nonetheless. He could hear the front door swing closed, squeaky because they couldn’t bother to spend money to fix it, and slides into the driver’s seat without another glance. The sky around him is orange, a familiar auburn engraved in his head, soon to fade into nothing. He starts the engine with a heavy sigh and drives off, Donghyuck’s Michael Jackson CDs still in the player.

 

Before that, Mark shakes his head and bites his lip. This really shouldn’t be happening, but it’s what ensues when two stubborn boys come to a misunderstanding that could be solved by any other reasonable person. He says, “Fine.”

 

Before that, Donghyuck tells Mark that he will never find a home again in their little cottage at the edge of the suburbs. Not if Mark can’t even bother to tell Donghyuck the truth. So what Donghyuck isn’t listening. If Mark really tried, he could have explained, but he didn’t even bother. “Then leave.”

 

Before that, Mark says it so quietly, with a whisper that makes Donghyuck flinch from afar. A case and a picture frame flies off the mantle of the fireplace and crashes into the hardwood ground. Mark stares at Donghyuck who stares at the picture on the ground. “I don’t think I can be with you if you can’t even trust me.”

 

Before that, Donghyuck sobs out, wrapping his thin arms around his waist, clad with an oversized wool sweater in Mark’s favorite color. Pastel blue matching they skies they used to watch out on the patio. Donghyuck hates that there are tears to spare for something so dumb, but he’s kept them in for too long already. “No. Stop.”

 

Before that, Mark reaches out hesitantly, but pulls the hand back as Donghyuck shrinks against the corner. There’s nothing else left to do. Not when the one on the receiving end of affection couldn’t actually  _ receive.  _ “Hyuck-”

 

Before that, Donghyuck backs away, slowly, step by step, further and further away from Mark. Even in a sweater, he’s shivering. “How do I know if I can trust you?”

 

Before that, Mark gets up and tries to step closer. “Donghyuck, you’re being paranoid.”

 

Before that, Donghyuck can’t help but accuse Mark. He stands; sitting is too restraining. He feels like exploding. “Then answer my question.”

 

Before that, Mark shakes his head in disbelief. Donghyuck wouldn’t, couldn’t possibly think like that, right? Mark did nothing wrong. Yes, he stood a bit closer to Renjun than comfortable, but they weren’t doing anything. It was nothing. “No, I- How could you even think that? Hyuck, I would never.”

 

Before that, Donghyuck tries his best to narrow his eyes, to cross his arms, to look intimidating and anything but bothered. It’s kind of hard, though, because he’s staring down the love of his life and blaming him for something that might as well be a figment of his imagination. “Are you hiding something?”

 

Before that, Mark pulls away. Donghyuck is fire, but he speaks with a coldness that scorches Mark’s skin with frostbite. And it’s different, very different, to see Donghyuck’s eyes sparkle from tears instead of the usual mischief, the glint that caught Mark in the first place. “What do you mean?”

 

Before that, Donghyuck’s eyes are rimmed with red and watery, the lump in his throat ready to block whatever words he has to say. “Then why were you with him the other day?”

 

Before that, Mark tries to hold onto Donghyuck, pull him into his arms, because Donghyuck looks so small and sad with his frown and mussed up hair. It almost feels like Mark was programmed to try and comfort him. “You know I’m yours. Yours only.”

 

Before that, Donghyuck sucks in a breath. They’re walking on thin ice, he can feel it. There’s some cold tension between them, in the air, thick and dense. “Only me?”

 

Before that, Mark keeps his own distance, sitting on the arm of the sofa lightly. He purses his lips. “Of course I do.”

 

Before that, Donghyuck is nervous. He’s scared of distance and closeness at the same time. Maybe he was just looking for things that don’t actually matter, but his eyes never betray him. He settles for the somewhere-in-the-middle, moving to the armchair where he could hold Mark from an arms length away. “Do you love me?”

 

Before that, Mark trips over the threshold. He always does. There’s an odd rise in the door frame, making it a haphazard for anyone who tries to pass without thinking too hard. That’s one of the reasons why the house was so cheap, perfect for two broke kids, straight out of college. Mark dumps his backpack in the hallway and makes his way to the living room, where Donghyuck sat, eyes glossed over. “Hyuck.”

 

Before that, they were happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'd just like to say, i've always sucked at writing anything longer with 3k words, so i apologize for the lack of updates in the chaptered works >.<
> 
> i've been handwriting a longer Donghyuck x dreamies fic for the last month or so and i've run into a couple blocks here and there, but i've been super dedicated to that, which may be why i haven't bothered doing anything else. That, and i overwrite for some of my classes and i just run out of words after that. and i've also been in a sadness dumpster for a bit oof
> 
> This is getting long, but I want to explain this piece! I read this one work called something like, "the woods are going to close", in which it's a story that works backward, so basically it explains what happens action by action the other way around. Hence the "before that". It's more experimental than anything, but I hope it's at least kinda understandable uwu
> 
> anyways, sorry for the rant, stream oh my! and always you bye
> 
> stalk me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/johnshuaa)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnshuaa)


End file.
